characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
Summary Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) is one of the legendary talented moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds. Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: '''Reisen Udongein Inaba, Udonge '''Origin: Touhou Project Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Moon Rabbit, Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Lunar-Minded Youkai Rabbit on a Different Wavelength, Beast Youkai 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Regeneration (Low Godly), Danmaku, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Mind/Insanity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Soul, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Resistance to Illusions, Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Lived and went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects) and Poison/Possibly Life Manipulation with Eirin's antidote, Immunity to Wave/Perception Manipulation (Immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light, seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection/sensing since their abilities are based on waves), Sound Manipulation, Stats Amplification and Poison/Possibly Life Manipulation with Eirin's drugs, Teleportation, Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation), Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation , Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Space Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one ), Healing 'Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Striking Strength: 'Unknown 'Durability: Unknown Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: '''A few meters via Danmaku and Hundreds of kilometers via Telepathy '''Standard Equipment: '''A variety of Eirin's drugs, a megaphone-esque gun, and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir 'Intelligence: Genius '(Has considerable knowledge on waves and is capable of manipulating them well to suit her favor in a match. Created "The Ultrasonic Sleeping Cat" which absorbs the power from moonlight and emits Ultrasonic waves to ward off rats) '''Weaknesses: '''Reisen is vulnerable to Possession and Spiritual attacks as she is a youkai. '''Note 1: Reisen should be resistant to mental/spiritual attacks as she is a beast youkai. Note 2: '''Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reisen manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Fights '''Notable Victories: Koishi Komeiji - Koishi's profile'' '' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Insanity Manipulators Category:Indie Game Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Emotion Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Animal